SBSC Rough Draft
by shestoocoldtoshiver
Summary: DO NOT: REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR ALERT! I'M NO LONGER UPDATING THIS VERSION. Rewritten and submitted to my profile! GO TO THE REWRITTEN VERSION, PLEASE! Peace out, my dears.
1. Prologue

_**Hey! This is my very FIRST fan fiction/story I've done for fun EVER! Please enjoy!**_

_**I would absolutely love it if someone would critique and review my story. **_

_**Gosh, I am excited and nervous about submitting this, so try to be courteous!**_

_**I love you all at FanFiction, and I hope I get some love back! :D**_

_**Disclamer: I highly doubt _**anyone here owns Naruto. I know I don't! **_**_

_-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LiNe BrEaK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-_

_**Sakura x Akatsuki (mostly Deidara x Sakura)**_

_**Sakura's Boarding School Cliché **_

~Prologue~

I just got done with homework, and It's currently 4:30 PM. '_Wow that's a new record for homework. Usually, when I get out of school at three and have this amount of work, it takes another hour or so.' '_**Outer, you're so lame. Nobody cares.**_' 'Shut up.'_

"Sakura dear!" Came a voice from downstairs. Ah, my Aunt Tsunade. I wonder what she wants, but she seems overly nice lately. I wonder what's up. I ran downstairs and when I got around the corner, I did not like what I saw. She was FUMING mad.

"Yes, Tsunade?" '**Oh man, she looks **_**pissed**_**.**'

"Can you possibly tell me _WHY IN THE HELL I GOT A CALL FROM SCHOOL SAYING THAT YOU BASICALLY MAULED A STUDENT_?" Well, the sentence started out sweet, but pretty much ended like she found out someone pissed in her tea this morning. Which unfortunately for me, was an extremely pissed off aunt staring at me like she was trying to hard to convince herself not to kill me in cold blood. _'She usually never gets like this.' _**'I know its fucking scary, but we **_**have**_** had like seven fights in school this year already, and it's only been two months into the year.' ''**_True. I think this fight's the last straw for her. Man, I guess I can't really blame her for being pissed, huh?' _**'Nope.'**

"Uhm, I love you Aunt Tsunade?" I said extremely nervous for my very existence. It was probably written on my face that I was scared for said existence.

"Very funny, Sakura. Now cut the crap and explain yourself." She demanded tersely. _'Uh oh.' _

"Well, you know that chick I told you about, and how that whore was trying to ruin my life?" The end of that sentence turned into more of a squeak of a question than a response.

"Do you mean that Karin girl? The one who I see throwing herself at any guy in her path?"

"Yeah that's the slut, any-who, she was picking on some kid and was being catty so I put her in line." I managed to smother my apparent fear, so that I was able to answer in a more confident manner.

Tsunade gave an exasperated sigh, and gave me a look that said 'Why must you put yourself in these situations?' "Sakura, I know you meant well, but you keep thinking that 'putting people in line' is the answer to everything, and you cannot keep acting out just because you think it's the solution. There are rules Sakura, and you are going to need to follow them if you want to thrive in this world. Just go to your room and I'll let you know when dinner is ready. Until then, Just stay in your room and do whatever while I try to figure out what to do with you. We'll discuss this later."

I complied and proceeded to my room. I could tell my aunt was worried about me, and I felt pretty bad. She's been like a mother to me since my mom perished in that accident and my dad went missing in action. Tsunade took me in not only because she was my closest relative, but because we've always had a strong bond and profound respect for each other as strange as that sounds and looks at the moment. She loves me like I were her own child. It was then I began reflecting on how lucky I was to have her as a mother figure, an aunt, and a role model.

'_She's been our guardian for how long, now?' _**'It's been four years.' **_'Wow, time flies. Has it really been that long?' _**'No, I'm lying to you.' **_'Shut it with the sarcasm, Inner.' _**' Like I would, you bitch.**_**' **__'Whatever, dude.' _At this point I'm done bickering with Inner. She was a permanent resident of my unfortunately plagued mind, and was basically me, but a bit more brash and unreserved. So basically she is my raw persona, and has apparently made me into a head case. '**I heard that!**' _'I don't care.' _'**Bitch.**' _'Mental disease.' _It was quite often that when I 'let her out' it was for some major ass kicking. However, She has also gotten out on her own when I get so upset I can't even see straight. Today was an example of such an event.

'**God, I hate that Karin bitch. Hell, I hate all girls that are that snotty, slutty, brainless, and obviously don't know when they're hopelessly outclassed in a fight.**' '_Ugh, tell me about it._' This is why I only have guy friends. Well, a lot of guys were standoff-ish due to my violent streak, so my only real friend is Deidara. He's alright because that's part of the reason we're friends, and we're both art fanatics. I'm like his only gal friend, and he usually only hangs out with 'the guys' or so he dubs them. ***snickers*** '_Inner, you're so stupid. That isn't even that funny._' '**Shut up.**' Speaking of whom, I should probably text him to let him know that Tsunade wasn't exactly happy about kicking Karin's scrawny ass. I pulled out my Blackberry Tour (which I am upgrading to an iPhone next month '_Yay!_'), and proceeded to do such. I got a reply right away.

**DeiDei:**

_Hey, yeah. Sorry 'bout Tsunade, Sak. So what'd she say was ur punishment or whatever, yeah? _**:/**

**Me:**

_She said tht she'd tell me latr. So, she must be thinking rly hard about it. _**-_-'**

**DeiDei:**

_That's not a good sign is it, yeah? _**):**

**Me: **

_Uhm. No, nawt rly.. _**D:**

**DeiDei:**

_So what else is new, yeah? _

**Me:**

_Eh.. listening to Metallica and workin on my newest sketch mostly.. _**:D**

**DeiDei:**

_Nice, yeah! Well hey I gtg. The guys and I are going to some dinner party thing for our school. It's lame yeah._** -_-" **

**Me: **

_LOL! Have fun with that. _**xD **

**DeiDei:**

_Shaddup, yeah! Your lucky you don't have to go to my school! Later, bitch! _**:P**

**Me:**

_Yeah, yeah whatever. Ik lol I am! Oh and later, fucktard! Muahahahahaaa! _**:3**

I smiled to myself, set my cell down, and went back to my sketch which was a skull surrounded by three entwined roses. _'It would make a great tattoo design.' _**'Agreed!' **My iPod switched from Metallica's 'Sanitarium' to KoRn ft. Skrillex's 'Narcissistic Cannibal'. _'I wonder if I should paint this or just leave it black and white..' _**'I'm not sure either. Maybe we could ask Dei and see what he thinks?' '**_Eh.. Why not?_**'. **I was almost done with the shading on the skull, when Tsunade called me down for dinner.

Little did I know what this dinner had in store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LiNe~BrEaK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaaaaand Cliff hanger! Or not?

Anyways,

I hope to finish a chapter every Saturday or Sunday.

I refuse to abandon this or any story I decide to do, so you never have to worry about that.

I love you all!

~xAkatsukiEmoFlyx

3


	2. FML!

_**Happy St. Patrick's Day! **__**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclamer: I own NOTHING other than the plot!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura x Akatsuki (mostly Deidara x Sakura)<strong>_

_**Sakura's Boarding School Cliché**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was halfway through dinner at around 5:45 PM. I _was_ enjoying a lovely dinner that consisted on lasagna, salad with vinaigrette, and garlic bread, but right as I went to swallow, Tsunade decided that was a perfect opportunity to tell me that she's transferring me to a boarding school. No, not just any boarding school which, by the way, is bad enough. It's a boys _only_ boarding school. I then commenced going into a coughing fit because the food went straight into my wind pipe. '_What in the hell?_' '**Dude, don't even know. Do you think she hit the sake a little too hard before dinner?**'

The first words that scrambled out of my mouth happened to be the following: "WHAT? WHY? ALSO, WHY A _BOY'S _BOARDING SCHOOL, IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I'M A _GIRL_?"

"Yes, and that's exactly _why_ I've chosen you to go to that school. Okay, also it's because it was the cheapest option." She chuckled at her last statement a little, but was probably trying not to go into hysterics because of the look I had on my face which was a mixture of confusion, bewilderment, and disbelief. As you can imagine, that must have looked ridiculous.

"That makes absolutely no sense!"

"Well, as you know we're not exactly rich, and-" Okay, this is ridiculous, so I decided to cut her off.

"Aunt Tsunade, that isn't what I meant. Exactly what I meant was, how does me being a girl, and going to a boy's boarding school make sense? Are girls even _allowed_ to register? " She gave me an understanding look with a hint of smugness, or that's what I made it out to be at least.

"Sakura, to answer your questions, no, girls are not allowed to attend. Also, that is why I have chosen that boarding school."

"I'm not following. At all." I said with a deadpan tone.

She sighed and put on her 'We're-Down-To-Serious-Business-Now' face. _'This should be _some_ explanation.' _I thought dryly. **'You're telling me, man.'**

"Well, I know how much you like breaking the rules, so I'm making you do just that. You are going to be under a new identity as a guy and if you get caught, you must face the consequences. This is going to be difficult no matter what, and it'll take quite an effort to uphold said identity. If you do make it through your last two years of high school with flying colors, and your identity has not been found out by the school or by the law, you just might realize for yourself, that maybe being a rule breaker isn't as appealing as you had originally thought. There is no backing out of this, and I know you may be very upset and feel completely betrayed by me, but this is tough love Sakura, and you are going to learn your lesson one way or another. I love you so much, and I hate to see you going down this road because you are such a brilliant and talented girl and if this is how to get you on the right track, then so be it. I'll be damned if I see you destroy your life before you start it. I know that you are capable of pulling this off, and that is the only reason I'm even considering this."

She started out smug, but when she was nearing the end of her speech she had apparently felt the gravity of her own words sinking in a little bit. I thought I even saw a little bit of regret cross her face for a split second. She didn't like this either, but as angry, disgruntled, and as sick at heart as _I_ was, I knew why she was making me do this. I love her too, and we were each other's only family. I was hurting like hell, but I understood. I was shell shocked and I couldn't even think straight. Inner was silent too and Tsunade _knew _that her words had hit home. My face was completely blank and empty. I could hardly breathe steady.

"M-May I be excused?" Damn, I stuttered, but at least I kept my voice level. I really need to grasp this situation. She was dead serious because Tsunade was never one to bluff or beat around the bush. As soon as she gave me the go ahead that I so desperately needed, I quickly got out of my chair and briskly walked out of the room and up the stairs to my room. Grabbing a towel and pajamas, I all but ran into my bathroom and started up my shower. Now, call me weird or crazy , but I do my best thinking about life and, well, thinking in general when I'm in the shower. I stepped into the scalding water and lathered the shampoo in my hair (Bed Head: Manic Moisture Shampoo and Conditioner), and was pondering all of what Tsunade said.

'_Inner, you've been awfully quiet.' '_**Yeah, I'm just thinking.**_' 'You actually _think_?' '_**Now whose being the sarcastic bitch?**_' 'Ah, touché.' '_**Outer, you haven't said anything whatsoever about this whole thing.**_' 'I don't even know what to think, well, other than we should accept it and do our damnest to make sure that we don't disappoint Tsunade anymore than we already have. We have totally deserved this afterall.' _**'Outer, I think you've finally grown your own spine. Hell yeah! We're gong to rise to this challenge, and we're going to prove that we can change for the better!' '**_Now who sounds lame?_**' 'Touché.'**

I rinsed out the shampoo and started putting conditioner in. While I left the conditionerin, I washed the rest of me with my favorite peppermint body wash. I then proceeded to rinsing off and stepping out of the shower. After put on my favorite Coca-Cola pajamas I had bought at Wal-Mart, I walked downstairs to let Tsunade know that I wasn't too sore about this whole situation and that I am willing to do this to prove that I'm capable to improvements on my outlook. '_Well, here we go._' **'Let's just get this over with, man.' '**_Agreed.'_

Tsunade was in the kitchen putting dinner away and stuff. I didn't think she had noticed me yet, and I silently brought the used dished into the sink from the dining room. She looked up at me surprised by how I was taking this situation. I decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Aunt Tsunade?" She looked at me hesitantly like I was going to start yelling at her at any given moment.

"Yes, Sakura?" I gave her a look to let her know that I didn't hate her guts, and that I wasn't going to go berserk.

"I'm sorry. I know that I'm not getting out of this, and 'I'm sorries' won't change that. So, I will accept this and I'll make you proud by changing my ways. I love you too, and I won't let you down again." She looked at me like I had grown a second head. She then let out a breath that she'd been holding in and visibly relaxed. I was immediately embraced by my aunt and I was shocked frankly.

"Sakura, you never cease to amaze me. You are an incredible niece, and you have handled all of this better than I thought would be humanly possible. I know that you won't let me down, and I don't even think you could. You're stronger than any other person I've ever met, and _you are going to start school on Monday._"

She rushed the second sentence. I gaped at her openly like a fish, pointed at her incredulously, and sputtered like an idiot. _**'I cant even believe this! Monday is in two days!' **_Inner and I thought/screeched simultaneously. Tsunade was backing away slowly rubbing the back of her neck nervously with a sheepish smile.

"Well, I think I'm gong to retire for the evening. Goodnight Sakura! Love you!" She all but ran to her room.

I was inwardly seething. '_WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT? AAAAAARGH! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!_' '**CHA! WHEN SHE FALLS ASLEEP WE ****CAN GET HER! SHANNARO!' **We mentally nodded in unison. She was going to pay for this one way or another. It was just a matter of when. I stomped up to my room and was about to text Deidara when Tsunade yelled something at the top of her lungs from her room.

"OH YEAH, SAKURA I FORGOT TO CONFISCATE YOUR PHONE BECAUSE YOU ARE GROUNDED FROM IT UNTIL YOU MOVE INTO THE SCHOOL! BRING ME YOUR PHONE THIS INSTANT! THANK YOU!" She yelled fro across the house in an amused tone.

I nearly fell out of my chair. '_Is she serious?' '_**I think so, dude.' **_'Damnit to hell.' "I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" _When I finally got to her room, I all but chucked it at her head. "Here's my stupid phone."

"Sakura, do not speak to me in that tone. If you think your phone that I pay for is stupid, then you don't have to have a phone at all." She said in an authoritative manner. "Yes ma'am." I stomped out of her room and into mine, where I picked up where I had left off before dinner, on my skull and three entwined roses charcoal sketch. Once I finished the shading I had brushed my teeth and went to sleep.

_~~~~~~~~~~TiMe~SkIp~~~~~~~~~~_

It was 7: 15 AM Monday morning in my Aunt Tsunade's car. I Sakura Haruno, was on my way with all of my belongings, and moving to a boy's only boarding school. As I hauled my entire life up to the thirteenth floor of the building which I am suppose to be living in as a boy for the next two years of my life, I had gotten a paper with my schedule and the name of my roommate. **'We have a fucking roommate? That's the last thing we fucking need to make this harder for us. What's the dude's motherfucking name?' **_'Deidara Iwa.' '__**Oh Shit.**__'_

Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hanger!<strong>

Please Review and tell me What you think!

Love you all,

~xAkatsukiEmoFlyx


	3. NEAR INSANE EXPERIENCE NIE

**Hey there!**

**Yes, I am updating a day earlier than planned! This is because of the wonderful reviews and feedback that I have received since day one! Thank you, and I love you all! As for those who don't review, I see you on the traffic statistics page. I see you. X.X**

**P.S. Here's an extra long chapter and some fabulous DeiSaku.**

**Also, I'd like to say that I'm making up their height and other such things because I am too lazy to look it up on Wiki. ;P**

* * *

><p><em>Here's a shout-out for my lovely reviewers:<em>

_Black snake eyes (Whom I'm currently BETA-ing)_

_Cold Summer Rain_

_The Ninja Artist_

_deeb0123456789_

_Heavens Little Secret_

_Gin-Senpai_

_DestinyItachi_

_Kireicomplex_

_sakuraflowerstar_

_KITTY LOVES MATTXMELLO_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please, let me know if the story isn't flowing well or if something isn't quite adding up in the storyline. I would like to keep improving the quality of SBSC. Critique always makes the best reviews. Also, I'd like to say that I do not own Naruto, any songs, people, brands, or any other thing that has copyright privileges that don't belong to me and may make it into this fic. <strong>_

_**Thanks!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura x Akatsuki<strong>_

_**Sakura's Boarding School Cliché**_

_**~Chapter 2 ~**_

* * *

><p>Hi! Sakura Haruno here. I am currently being strangled to death after my first day of being at a boy's boarding school. By the way the one who is strangling me is my roommate and best friend, but he doesn't know that because I'm dressed as a boy. Let's backtrack, shall we?<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was 7: 15 AM Monday morning in my Aunt Tsunade's car. I was on my way with all of my belongings, moving to a boy's only boarding school. I had gotten my schedule from the front desk of the building that was right across from the actual school. This building was like a dorm apartment complex and was created for the students that attended the school. On my slip of paper, was my roommate's name, to my utter horror. _'**We have a fucking roommate? That's the last thing we fucking need to make this harder for us. What's the dude's motherfucking name?**' _'Deidara Iwa.' __**'**_**Oh**_** Shit**__.' Anyways, I hauled all of my shit up thirteen flights of stairs because the elevator was under maintenance. I had to made three trips because I have way too much crap._

_I cringed when I opened the door to the room praying to God that he wasn't there and was on his way to the school building. My prayers were heard because when I entered, the place was void of said blonde dude. I sighed with relief, and surveyed the place where I was to be living for the next two years. It was actually a really nice surprise. If this was one of the cheaper places that my aunt could've chosen from I could only imagine the prices from one of the more expensive campuses._

'_Damn, no wonder she chose one of the cheapest, and this place is nicer than our house. Well, I sure as hell can live with this.' _**'Damn straight, not to mention we have a hot roommate that we can actually explain this whole 'we're-a-chick-in-disguise-going-to-a-boy's-boarding-school-because-our-aunt-can't-ground-us-like-a-normal-guardian-and-she's-too-cheep-to-afford-a-girl's-boarding-school' mess to. ' **_'Inner, I don't think we can tell him. I mean, I don't think we could tell anyone because we could seriously end up in some deep shit. I'm not saying that he would snitch or anything, but I think it would be safer just in case. By the way, since when is Deidara hot? I mean isn't that crossing some sort of line or something? He's our best friend for God sakes! Inner, what in the hell are you thinking?'_** 'Outer, think about it. He knows us too well for us to pull the wool over his eyes, so to speak, and what would he say about us having our stuff? Not to mention, It would be a lot less stressful to have at least one person to understand and potentially help us out with this, uh, inconvenience. Especially considering we're going to be doing this for two years. So I don't think we should outright tell him, but I think we shouldn't deny anything, and he has to figure it out on his own. How's that for a slice of fried gold? Oh, and by the way, have you even **_**seen**_** that boy? He's a hot piece of ass if you would open your eyes and pay attention. It's an observation. It isn't crossing any lines because I'm not asking you to pull a move on him or try to get in his pants or anything. Outer, you are simply a prude. We're 16 for Christ's sake, we've got the right to have opinions on hot guys.' **_'Inner, I'm not a prude.' _**'Honey, if you aren't a prude, then why have we still not had our first kiss?' **_'Ugh, whatever. Fine, we'll let him find out and shit. Now, shut up.' _**'Winning.' **_'You're not Charlie Sheen. Anyways, we have to move all of our shit in here and unpack.'_

_Thank God that it was so damn spacey and had room for our instruments. Yes, even our drum set. I was excused from all of my classes today so that I could have a day to move in and get all settled. I was pleased that I hadn't messed up the place and I had managed to actually add my own style and complementing Dei's simultaneously. It was around 4:30 pm when I had finished unpacking, and I was told that when I was finished I had to visit the School building and go to the principal's office to pick up the book's and other material for my classes needed for the rest of the year._

_As, I was on my way I had grabbed a bag of skittles to snack on realizing that I had been too preoccupied to eat and forgot. I finally got to the office and the principal introduced himself as Dr. Uchiha. He was very tall in my perspective and was at least 6'2". He had long black locks that girl's would have killed for and it was cut in choppy layers, and appeared almost scene, but not quite as flashy. It strangely suited him, and he was much younger than I would have thought, and I hate to say it but he was quite attractive. He held an authoritative vibe about him although it wasn't altogether unpleasant. He greeted e and handed my stuff for me to take, and sent me on my way. Had finally gotten back to apartment thingy, and had expected to se Dei there but no one was here. Still, I had thought that maybe he was hanging out with 'the guys', and thought nothing of it. I had set my books, and stuff down on my desk neatly._

_Suddenly, I was slammed against a wall from behind, and the force of it knocked the breath out of me. I had no time to get my air back when an arm was around my neck. _

_*Backtrack over.*_

* * *

><p>So, here I am about to be strangled to death.<p>

There's enough pressure to cut off my oxygen from my brain and my lungs, but not enough pressure to break my hyoid bone right below my jaw. **{1} **I can't fucking breathe or make any noise, so I writhe and try to struggle against the predator, but he uses his other arm to restrain my arms to my body. I'm freaking out and am thinking that I'm on the brink of blacking out, when the man's deep voice growls at me saying, "I am going to let you go, and you are going to tell me who the fuck you are, and why you are in my fucking place. If you do not tell me, and I see you making any sudden moves, I will not hesitate to kill you, yeah." I immediately froze in my tracks and nodded as best as I could.

'Is this really Deidara, Inner?' **'I think so because I we couldn't miss that speech impediment if we tried. What the fuck? Is he usually like this to strangers?' **'Well, I'd kick the living shit out of someone too if I found them in my place without me knowing.' **'That's true but we wouldn't attempt murder. Now that I've come to think about it, Dei is kind of sexy when he's angry, although, the death threats are such a turnoff.' **'Inner, this is no time to be a hussy!' **'Just tell him what happened and he'll cool down. Jesus, Outer he's waiting for a reply and is giving us the'I-know-I-attempted-murder-but-I-will-get-the-job-done-if-you-don't-hurry-the-fuck-up' look so hurry up and explain, slow bitch.' **I internally sighed .

So, I explained the entire situation to him, including how my cell phone was taken away until I got here. Everything. I saw his face change from originally pissed and murderous to looking like he was about to roll around on the floor laughing his ass off. My throat's still killing me, I've been coughing every so often, and my voice is still strained. As I finally finished my misadventurous tale, he just looked at me in mock pity, and said eight words that I will not soon forget. "So, do you want some tea or something, hmm?"

I then punched him in the arm and said ever so politely "What the fuck is wrong with you? You almost murder me in cold blood and the next thing you say is 'So, do you want some motherfucking tea or something?'! Well, actually I do, but I just have to say that you are one of the most Goddamn infuriating people I have ever met!" He rubbed his arm where I punched him, and said "Sheesh Sakura, un. I didn't know it was you. You know I'd never intentionally hurt you. Plus, I only find this moderately hilarious, and of course I'm gong to help you, yeah." He gave one of his trademark smirk/grins, and ruffled my hair as he walked into the kitchen to make said 'motherfucking tea'. I gave him an exasperated look and went to unwind from my NDE. **{2}**

I grabbed my iPod and scrolled down to Stolen Baby's Tablescrap. I sat down on the couch and cranked the volume while working on my charcoal roses and skull drawing. I thought that maybe I should paint the roses beige, black, and whitish and I should paint the skull Blood red with a tinged green shade mixed into the dimensions. I was completely absorbed doing that and didn't notice that one of my earphones had fallen out and the lighting changed so that it was harder to see my sketch, and so I looked up confused only to see Dei with only of my headphones in and peering over my drawing, while holding two mugs of ginger tea. He saw that I had finally noticed his presence and handed my drink and spoke up.

"You know, that's really good. Are you planning on painting this one, yeah?" "Well, I thought that maybe I should switch the colors of the skull and the colors of the roses." "Hmm." He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "What?" "I was just thinking that might not be such a bad idea, and was trying to picture it, is all." "Got'cha." My iPod switched to Igorrr's Brutal Swing as I took a swig of my tea.. "Yeah. So what's with your weird taste in music, hmm?" "Who's to say what's weird and what's normal?" He gave me an annoyed glance and said "You know what I mean, hmm." I just grinned and told him "I'm weird, and normal doesn't do it for me." He grinned slyly at me. "What does do it for you, yeah?"

I looked at him for a moment and saw that he wasn't chilling against the couch anymore, but he was at the edge of it, mirroring my position, which was hunched over my drawing. Only, he wasn't hunched over a drawing, he was hunched over me, and I ignored it but froze up a little. He took advantage of that, and nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck and pulled away instantly after I involuntarily shivered when I felt his breath on my neck. He looked at me in that snarky way people do when they find out something. It's something like 'Oh really, now?'. I glared at him like he kicked my pet tarantula, Charlotte. She is one of my favorite things in my entire life, and is a pink toed tarantula. Way cuter than she is creepy, she is.

"What the fuck was that, dude?" I don't put up with crap like that. **'You know you liked that. I know I did.' **Inner purred. _'You are a horrible influence. I hope you know this.'_** 'Indubitably, man.**_'_

Deidara displayed mock hurt. He knew he won though. I lost because I reacted. "What was what, hmm?" "Nothing, man. If nothing happens again, though. I will tie you to the hood of my car." I sneered. "Kinky, hmm." He winked at me, and then grabbed the empty mugs, and walked out of the room. I sprung up from the chair and cursed on the way to the bedroom where I had my bags with all of my clothes and stuff. I went into the bathroom and slammed the door not caring who heard. I quickly took a shower and put on my pajamas which were a Metallica's … And Justice For all T-shirt and black sweatpants which had neon blue tiger stripes throughout them.

"I'm going to bed, fucktard." "You know that we have to share a bed until the school get you your own, right, yeah?" "Go to hell!" He chuckled ,and went to take his shower and yelled from inside "Hey, f you want people to believe that you are a guy, then don't wear peppermint body wash! I'll help make you seem like more of a dude tomorrow, hmm!" "Okay, whatever! Thanks, man!"

When he was done with his shower I was almost asleep until he yelled in my ear "Move over, bitch, yeah!" I almost jumped out of my skin and fell onto the floor. "Dude, that wasn't nice." I mumbled half asleep. "Whatever, that's for being so stuck up, hmm." I glared at him half-heartedly. I then noticed what he was wearing for pajamas. Okay, so I have Adonis for a roommate. Holy shit. He just took a shower so his hair was still dripping wet, and it was down instead of his usual half up, half down style. That boy wasn't completely ripped, but he was lean, and he still had clearly defined muscles. I knew this because he was shirtless, and only wearing Snoopy pajama pants from that one comic in the newspaper and they have movies too. I believe it's called Peanuts. I love that show. Inner was chanting **'Humina, humina, humina.' **like it was a mantra.

I think I was staring a bit too long because Deidara smirked and asked "Problem ,yeah?" "Snoopy? Really, Dei?" I raised an eyebrow, and scoffed. He rolled his blue eyes and sat down on the twin sized bed. "Dude, the bed's too small. Your fat ass takes up most of it." "My ass is not fat, and we'll figure it out, hmm." Something told me I wasn't going to be completely thrilled about this. We ended up with my back facing him and he had an arm around my waist with his chin on my head. I could feel his toned chest and abs pressed against my back, and, honey, could you blame me if couldn't sleep well? Dei was having the time of his life making this humiliating for me. I almost wish I would have kept my damn mouth shut and him end up killing me.

"Goodnight, yeah." "Whatever, goodnight." '_Goodnight Inner_.' '**Goodnight, outer. We're the luckiest bitches. I have to say.' '**_Bitch, shut up and sleep.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review and give me feedback!<strong>_

_**How was it?**_

_**This was my longest Chapter yet! **_

_**I love you all and want some love back,**_

_**~xAkatsukiEmoFlyx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>{1} ~<strong>_**The hyoid bone makes us capable of complex vocal interactions, so if it breaks we're unable to do that. In forensic investigations, a broken hyoid is a sign of strangulation.**

_**{2} ~Near Death Experience**_


	4. Morning Madness At It's Finest

**Okay, so I update every weekend, and will continue to do so. However, I'm getting less and less reviews on my chapters recently. Is there something I could improve on? Is my story just mediocre? I would really like it if someone would tell me how to improve the quality of 'SBSC'. I'm a bit discouraged, and I'd love some suggestions on not only the structure on it, but maybe plot ideas. I don't mean anything major, but it would be nice to see what my readers expect. I do appreciate all of the support that I've received thus far, but I need a bit more to be really pumped about writing the future chapters. I'm going to work on my descriptions and I will hopefully make the setting a little clearer in this chapter. I am really just looking for what my weaknesses are in writing, and I am serious about making improvements on my story writing skills. I have caught mistakes in my story concerning grammar and this time I will make damn sure that it will be as close to perfect grammar as humanly possible. It would mean the world if I could get more support.**

**Much love,**

**~xAkatsukiEmoFlyx **

**Please PM me at least.**

**Haha :)**

* * *

><p><em>Here's a shout-out for my lovely reviewers:<em>

_Black snake eyes (Whom I'm currently BETA-ing)_

_Cold Summer Rain_

_The Ninja Artist_

_deeb0123456789_

_Heavens Little Secret_

_Gin-Senpai_

_DestinyItachi_

_Kireicomplex_

_Teza-Wowsy_

_Jessica_

_la canelle_

_sakuraflowerstar_

_KITTY LOVES MATTXMELLO_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Also, I'd like to say that I do not own Naruto, any songs, people, brands, or any other thing that has copyright privileges that don't belong to me and may make it into this fic. <strong>_

_**Thanks and enjoy! **_

_**Sakura x Akatsuki**_

_**Sakura's Boarding School Cliché**_

_**~Chapter 3 ~**_

* * *

><p>Can't a girl get a decent night's sleep? Seriously. Dare I open my eyes and see what in the hell is waking me up? I don't know what time it is or exactly where I am, but I don't care because said girl needs sleep pronto. I groaned without opening my eyes and rolled over and buried my face into my pillow, which had to be the warmest yet most uncomfortable pillow ever. Something poked my side rather rudely. I ignored it and tried my damnedest to fall back to sleep, but whatever it was didn't poke me again, but just stayed on my waist.<p>

'**Why is it wet?' **_'Huh? I'm too tired to care, Inner. Sleep. Now. Please?' _**'You could sleep through the apocalypse, outer. I'm serious. You don't even know or care where we are! Let alone what in the hell is trying to wake us up, and/ or creep us the fuck out!' **_'Yell louder, would you? I'll check it out if you stop your bitching and let me get some shut eye.' _'**Jeez Louise, Outer, you act as though I'm jumping down your throat because I like getting up at the crack of ridiculous o'clock in the morning and make your life a living hell. Just check it out, you big baby. Sheesh.**' _'Mleh, fine. Just shut the fuck up.' _

I cracked my left eye open, the one that wasn't buried in my uber toasty pillow, a little bit to survey my surroundings. I saw that I was in an expensive looking apartment complex. It was spacey, and the room I was in was obviously the bedroom, which was a decent size, and also happened to have a bathroom next to a walk in closet to the right side wall from the bed. At the other side of the room there was a balcony with sliding, screened in glass doors. The sky was still dark, but you could tell that in another hour or so the sun would peek over horizon and nearby buildings. The view was actually pretty cool, well, for a morning anyways. I hate mornings, and would prefer to be a nocturnal animal and sleep the day away, but life doesn't seem to like me at the moment. I noticed that the walls of the apartment were a nice deep teal shade. It wasn't obnoxious, but it had a cool vibe and looked really good with the plush gray carpeting. The only floors that didn't have carpeting were the bathroom, and the kitchen, which were black granite tiling with flecks of gold color in the rock, and matched all of the counters perfectly. The place was wonderfully furnished with instruments hung on the walls along with some abstract artworks in various places, and deep black and dark grey striped upholstered sofas with matching ottomans. There were side tables which had black painted metalwork that looked custom made for this furniture set with sculptures placed on them. Overall, this was a very tasteful, and kind of cozy place. Not to mention it was basically immaculate, but it still managed to feel lived in. I saw that my drum set was in the corner between a wall divider and the wall in which the balcony was, while my two custom electric guitars and bass, which happened to be signed by Lars Ulrich, James Hetfield, Kirk Hammett, and Robert Trujillo for Metallica's 30th year anniversary in San Francisco, respectively, was hung along the far wall facing the T.V. and various game systems connected to it. On said wall divider, which is basically half of a wall ledge in the middle of a huge room, was my terrarium for my awesome pink toed tarantula, Charlotte. Yes, she is named from Charlotte's Web, so what? Then, I wondered why my stuff was here. It hit me like a ton of bricks to the face.

I now live here, and I have to pretend that I'm a dude while rooming with my best friend. This, of course, brings us to my next observation. Well, I had forgotten that I had fallen asleep in his bed because the school has yet to provide my own mattress, and bed frame. He was looking right at me tiredly, and I noticed the position we were in. Oh boy, if it wasn't as dark as it was, I would've appeared cherry red, and if he'd saw my face he would never let me live it down.

My face, which was almost completely buried in my 'pillow' was actually pressed into his chest, and his arms were wrapped around my waist. He was staring down at me, and then it occurred to me that the thing I had felt on my waist was his hand. His hands are special because he was born with mouths on them. It was a birth defect, and it's the reason why he has to wear gloves whenever he goes out. I found out like a month after we had become friends in sixth grade. At first I was shocked, and of course I thought it was strange, but I was never grossed out by it.

In fact, I've always been interested in medical stuff and watched those nerd programs like that on Discovery, Animal Planet, and other documentary channels on my T.V. He basically avoided me after I found out, but I called him out on his crap and basically told him that I didn't care that he had mouths on his hands, and to be honest I thought it was pretty cool. Well, frankly, although I would never admit it out loud, and Inner agrees, I think it's pretty badass.

Any-who, story aside, not only did he poke my side and probably bruised it, but he freaking _licked_ me. To top it all off, _he freaking woke me up , God damnit!_ I lifted my head off of his chest, and got off of him with as much dignity as I could possibly muster, and glared down at him while crossing my arms. He looked up at me, put his hands behind his head, and smirked at me, while his eyes were emanating amusement.

"Sleep well, hmm?" He all but purred.

"No." I deadpanned, and scowled at him.

"Awh, why not, yeah?" He looked at me like he found out that I boil kittens alive for fun. Which I don't, for the record.

"Because one, you woke me up at an unknown, ungodly hour. Two, because you basically molested me while I was trying to sleep, and three, I think I have a bruise on my side because of your poke of doom when you woke me up. Let me tell _you_, sir, that I am not a morning person, and I do not enjoy getting less than ten hours of sleep. I've probably had about five, and I feel like strangling a small animal right about now. School doesn't start in another four-ish hours, so why, in the name of all things holy, did you wake me up this early?" I pointed at him accusingly, and if looks could kill, he'd be a pile of ashes, and a dying scream in the air.

"Damn, hmm. I didn't think you would mind that much." I gave him an 'I-want-a-straight-answer.-Now-explain-yourself-before-I-maul-you.' stare. "Alright, so I noticed that you still have a few girly traits that make it harder to believe that you're guy material. Since you don't want any slip-ups or anything, and you need my help, I've woken you up so we can work on some things. You up for that, or what Saku, yeah? Oh, and what is your guy name, hmm? Because Sakura is clearly not a guys name, hmm." I stopped glaring holes into his head during his explanation, and I sighed knowing that it was impossible to stay pissed at him especially since he was just trying to be a great friend.

"Alright, dude. That'd be awesome, actually, and the name's Yagura from here on out." I gave him a half tired, lazy grin, and stretched out my right hand. He took my hand and shook it, but the mouth on my hand licked my palm. I twitched and he laughed. "Nice to meet you Yagura-san, yeah." "Likewise, Deidara-san."

We smirked and burst out laughing, and I accidentally snorted because I was laughing so hard. He just pointed at me and guffawed even harder. I pinched his arm after another thirty seconds of him making fun of me and he grabbed me in a headlock and ruffled my hair. I growled and shoved him away from me and tackled him to the ground while mock punching him in the stomach. He just laughed and pushed me off grinning like a moron, while I was trying to get some oxygen after our laughing fit. So, I just sat on the floor where I was because I was too tired and lazy to attempt getting up. I exhaled and laid flat on the floor after a few more moments of just sitting there like a bump on a log, and was drifting off to sleep again when Dei lightly kicked me in the stomach and walked out of the bedroom while saying over his shoulder, "Come on, yeah. We've got to man you up, and we've only got a few hours to do so, hmm. "

I groaned obnoxiously, and very maturely crossed my arms over my face and said. "_Nooo. _I'm too tired." He walked back over to me, mock glaring, and stood over me with his feet on either side of my waist. "You're going to get up, and your going to like it, or I'll make you, yeah." I didn't move an inch, and he just grabbed both of my upper arms and hoisted me up so we were eye-to-chin, and glared at me challengingly from beneath his long blonde bangs. "Nobody tells me no, hmm. Now, let's get this over with." He said sternly in his 'I-am-not-amused' tone. A chill ran down my spine, but I didn't show it, and I stared defiantly, straight into his eyes, and said, "I just did." I think he knew that I was just being a smartass, but he pushed further, and grabbed my chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting my face up so we were eye-to-eye and chuckled darkly saying "Wrong answer, hmm." He suddenly grinned maniacally, let me go, and walked out of the room.

'_What the fuck was that?' _I internally laughed and outwardly relaxed because I was basically frozen to the spot not just twelve seconds before. **'Honey, I don't even know, but if this is the way mornings are going to be like from now on, maybe becoming a morning person won't be such a difficult feat after all. Chicky, I've got a good feeling about the upcoming next couple years.' **_'We'll see, Inner. We'll see.' _I smiled to myself, but then it quickly disappeared after I saw what Deidara had apparently left the room to get. '**Oh shit. I spoke too soon.' **I visibly paled, and backed away.

He had hair dye, hair styling scissors, and basically any hair product a salon would ever hope to carry inside the big box he was carrying. Oh. Hell. No. He is not going to touch my shoulder blade length pink hair. I had already decided to tie it up and wear a hat over it. I didn't have to worry about it. Did I? I must have froze and started hyperventilating, because he all but dropped the box, worry clearly evident on his face, ran over to me, and grabbed my shoulders. He started shaking me, nearly giving me whiplash, and kept asking if I was alright. Finally, I snapped out if it, and let the color drain back into my face, and got my breathing back to normal before answering him.

"Uh, yeah. I'm, uh, fine. Dare I ask _why_ you have that hair stuff, and what you plan on doing with it?" He looked at me like I was unbelievable because he thought there was some other reason for me to freak out like that. He looked at me dumbly and said "Well, hmm. Guys don't have long pink hair. Sorry to break that to you, dumbass, yeah." I glared at him. "You're a jerk you know that? I was planning on putting my hair up and wearing a hat, so I don't need you to cut it or anything. It's fine, dude." "Are you that unprepared, hmm? I saw your schedule and you have Gym class. Even if you don't have to wear a uniform in your other classes, you have to in gym, and you aren't allowed to wear a hat, yeah. Not to mention if it gets knocked off and your hair band snaps, what are you going to do then? These guys will recognize a hot pink haired chick with long hair when they see one, yeah! This is why I have to help you because I don't want you to take a one way ticket to Shitville! I'm going to help you whether you want me to or not, so suck it up and deal, you dumb bitch, hmm." he told me with hugegrin. **'I really think he wants to help us. So, we should let him, ya'know? Wait. Did he just call us hot?' **She snickered insanely at that notion._'Alrighty. I agree, and yeah, I think he did just call us hot, Inner.' _**'Blackmail?' **_'You know it.' _With that, I chuckled darkly.

I sighed, really not thrilled about having to do anything to my hair, and cringed. Oh yeah, I also tried to give him my best kicked puppy look to no avail. "Fine Dei, but it's on my terms. Also, I have one more thing to say to you." "Fine. What would that be, yeah?" "Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelled of elderberries." "Did you just quote Monty Python?" He smirked and rolled his eyes. "I didn't see why not." I laughed. He let out an exasperated breath, and dragged me to the kitchen with his box of hair magic. I gave him a 'Do-I-really-have-to-go-through-with-this?' Look and he gave me the 'You-really-don't-have-a-choice-do-you?' look. I love how we don't even have to speak to get exactly what each other is saying. We're just awesome like that I guess. Heh. He seemed to notice how crappy this seemed to me, so he have my hand a reassuring squeeze, and offered an 'I-know-what-I'm-doing-and-you-are-going-to love-it-I-promise' glance before he dragged a tall black bar stool from the counter ledge/ bar. And centered it in the kitchen close to the stainless steel sink.

"Alrighty, hmm. Sit down and we can get started. First of all, what are you thinking color-wise? It obviously doesn't scream 'I'm really a guy!' with your natural pink color." He was looking at my hair and running his fingers through it to really get a feel for what he was working with, and had his 'Don't-mess-with-me-because-I'm-an-untrained-professional' voice. "I don't know, but I trust that you know what you are doing so I'll leave it to you. Just don't go too hog-wild and overboard like you do sometimes." I said, sarcasm dripping from my words, knowing he'd probably do the exact opposite.

"Hmm. Well, your hair is in good condition, so this shouldn't be too difficult, yeah. I'm thinking that for the color, it should actually be colors. Plural. I'm possibly aiming for bleached blonde streaks throughout the top, so it'd be a buttery blonde, and underneath along with the unbleached sections on the top, should be dyed a darker pink that has more of a reddish tint, hmm. The colors wouldn't be too far away from your natural color, and would be easy to maintain. It wouldn't damage your hair, or look too chick oriented. As for the cut, I think since the colors are a bit out there, we should make it short and thin around the bottom, which would end mid neck, but thicker towards the roots, yeah. Eh, it would be scene almost, but you pass as a guy, and hell ,it might look really cool on you. You could also pass as a chick for when you aren't 'being a guy.' It would still be you, and it won't look as drastic as it sounds. What do you think, yeah?" He gave me a sweet grin and put his chin on my shoulder.

How could I say 'no' to this guy? I attempted to pick my jaw up off of the floor because he was all business, and never looked so serious in his life, and frankly it dumbfounded me. This guy knew what he was doing when it came to hair. I would have never guessed. Wow, he should seriously consider this as a profession. As for my hair? Well, I tried to imagine it. Reddish fuchsia with blonde streaks in a short scene haircut? It had possibilities. What the hell? Why not? It's only for a couple years, right? **'What is this, Twenty Questions?' **_'Shut up! What do you think?' _**'I say what the fuck are we waiting for?' '**_Why are we asking so many questions?'_

"Do your worst." I smiled devilishly at him. He smirked back. "That's the spirit, hmm. This could take about two hours though yeah. And we still need to go over some other things while the dye sets."

"In other words, I've got to nut up or shut up?" Yes, I quoted Zombieland. That move is the shit. He started cracking up. "Haha! Exactly, hmm!"

So he set up and mixed the dyes, and everything while I got my iPod which charged overnight, and set that puppy up. Just when I thought this morning couldn't be any crazier or awesome, Dei tells me he has speakers that he could hook my iPod to so I wouldn't mess up my earphones and dye them. Apparently the walls are virtually soundproof, and we can crank the volume all the way. Because really, how is there any other way to listen to music other than loud? I almost tackled him to the ground for the second time today only this time it was for a hug. He has almost ninja-like skills, so he only staggered a little bit, but, hell, the hug served it's purpose didn't it? So, by the time we got the music set up, and the dyes were also set, about an hour had passed since I woke up, and I was pretty beat already. So Dei sat me down in the bar stool and got some foils so the colors wouldn't run together and look cheap, and poorly done. So as he was brushing the coloring dye, and the bleach onto my hair, I basically just closed my eyes and was half asleep while listening to Four Rusted Horses by Marilyn Manson and singing along. After a few more songs which were the following: Just to Get High by Nickelback, Snuff by Slipknot, A Warriors Call By Volbeat, Heaven Nor Hell which was also by Volbeat, and Little Darlin by Redlight King. I sang along to those too and in a few of the Dei joined in, It was pretty funny, and was hella fun in general.

Once he was done applying the dye, he said that it would probably take about an hour to saturate completely. Oh and get this, you know how he had to use foils for my hair? Well, now I look like a satellite dish and I bet I could get more channels then Dish or DIRECTV combined. Heh. He was trying not to laugh or take any pictures of my new chrome dome, but he was cracking up inside. I just know it. So , he said that after we wash out the dye, and cut my hair, I would have to take a shower, and he forbid me to use my soap and shampoos because it reeked of girl, so I have to use _his_ shower soap.

"Are you serious?" "Yeah, hmm. We'll go to Wal-Mart or whatever later so you can get your own. So, this isn't permanent, yeah." "I'm still not very ecstatic about this." "Well, Tsunade did say this is your punishment, so welcome to hell yeah. " I sighed and noticed that there was a spot on my head that was itchy, but Dei wouldn't let me touch it because that would mess with the dye, and said it was because of the chemicals in the hair coloring and it irritates it a little bit. "Welcome to Hell indeed." I groaned, and he put his arm around my shoulders and said something so sweet. "It only gets worse." Psych. "Jeez, thanks, you jerk." I said in a deadpan tone. "So when does it get worse?" "In about two hours." "How do you know?" "That's when school starts." "Shit." "We'll have enough time, hmm." "I'm not worried about that. I just hate school." "Doesn't everyone, yeah?" "Mhmm." I mumbled into my arms and tried to sleep on the couch with my arms wrapped around my knees and my chin resting on them.

After about forty-five minutes later of a half assed nap, Dei checked the foils to see if the color saturated thoroughly and sure enough it had. So, since I was only half alive due to me just recently taking a nap, he had to help me walk over to the kitchen so I wouldn't walk into any walls on the adventurous trek there. He handed me a few towels to put on the edge of the sink and around my neck so the floors and my clothes wouldn't get destroyed, while I was hunched over the kitchen sink. He began to wash the darker dye out and then the bleach making sure to not let any get left behind. He got the shampoo and lathered it into my hair and massaged my scalp, and oh my gosh it felt so much better because the itchy spot was completely gone now. It was so relaxing that I almost fell asleep right then and there. He did the same with the conditioner after he rinsed the soap out, and when it was all washed and the excess water was wrung out, he looked at me and was speechless, and mouth agape.

The first think I thought was it wasn't in there long enough and it was a disaster. I hightailed it to the closest mirror, and I was _floored_. Holy shit, this looks damn fantastic. Even though it isn't even combed or dried or anything, I was in awe. The two colors complemented each other so astonishingly, and they were really rich colors, it would probably take the jaws of life to pry me away from any mirror I'd come across for awhile. I ran back in there and he was still frozen, so I tackled him successfully and gave him an enormous bear hug. He finally snapped out of it, and said my exact thoughts "Holy Shit, dude." "I know right?" "Well, now it's time for the fun part. The cut, hmm." I was stoked.

He grabbed the thinning shears, a comb, and the trimming scissors, and took to my hair like a fish in water. It was like when he was sculpting his clay artwork or lit off explosives. He was in his element completely.

It only took like fifteen minutes for him to cut and dry my hair and even straighten it. After I took a shower and got the stray-cut hair strands off of me, and now smell completely and utterly like dude. He wears Chocolate Axe by the way. **'Who would've thought, right?'** Anyways, I didn't even think it was humanly possible to dry and flat iron hair that fast, but he pulled it off. Flawlessly. His ego was going to be inflated for the next couple days that's for damn sure. He could be so full of himself sometimes. Oh well, I would be too. **'Ain't that the truth.' **_'We so owe him big time.' _**'We do.'**

After prying him off my sick-as-fuck hair, and him prying me from the mirror, we saw that we had about an hour left to get ready and hightail it to homeroom. We didn't have uniforms, thank God, but Dei helped me pick out clothes that make me dude-ish, and I had bought wraps for my chest and they were size C so it had to be wrapped tightly. As embarrassing as it was, I had to get his help with tightening the wraps and we were both blushing and couldn't look each other in the eye for a good ten minutes, but we got over it. No, he didn't see anything, it was just awkward. I ended up wearing some baggy black military Capri's, with a black studded belt hanging loosely around my hips, and a Def Leppard T-shirt which was a perfect fit. Not too tight but not loose. Dei was wearing not too skinny jeans that were light blue and ripped at the knees, and he wore a grey wife-beater with a plain black hoodie jacket, and black leather fingerless gloves. The important thing was that I looked like a dude, and I could barely recognize myself but I still had my pinkish hair and my emerald eyes. It was just a guy version of me. We had like thirty minutes to eat breakfast, so we got Eggo chocolate chip waffles, and coffee and wolfed that down. I ate my waffles with melted butter and sugar, while Dei just ate his with syrup. For coffee, We had espresso, which was almost as good as Starbuck's, was probably more creamer and sugar than there was coffee, while his was black with like barely any sugar. He's no fun, I tell you.

"How do you eat that much sugar without getting sick, or getting fat, yeah?" He looked at me like I grew a singing, neon orange mushroom out of my ear. "It's a talent. By the way, this isn't that much sugar by my standards. It would amaze you how much sugar I can consume before even feeling moderately sick. What I don't understand is how people actually like syrup." "You don't like syrup, hmm?" "I am _not_ a fan." "I didn't know that." "Well, I didn't tell anyone, so it's not like you would." I joked. He just shrugged and downed the rest of his coffee. "So, do you want to try my super awesome waffles of doom?" He rolled his eyes. "Sure, yeah." I had like six waffles drowned in butter and sugar and I flopped one onto his plate. He hesitated, and I smirked and gave him a look that said 'You're-afraid-of-a-waffle?-Seriously?'. He glared at me while stabbing the waffle onto his fork, and shoved the whole thing into his mouth. He chewed and looked at me in surprise. "Why hathenth ennyun uther twide thith vefo, uhm?" _**{1} **_I burst out laughing at his attempt at speaking with an entire waffle shoved into his mouth. "Whatth tho funneh, yeh?" _**{2}**_I laughed harder and almost tipped out of my chair. "First of all, your face is priceless, and second of all, I barely understood what in the hell you were trying to say, but you sounded fucking ridiculous!" He finally swallowed, and I thought I saw his eye twitch in annoyance. "Oh, and to answer your first question, it's because they aren't as awesome as me, and I can actually cook." I grinned.

He smirked, and had his diabolical genius face on. "Well, since you owe me for helping you, fixing your hair, and not making you sleep on the couch, and just me being the nice and amazing person that I am, you have to cook from now on, hmm." He radiated smugness, and I just looked at him with mock conviction. "You can't cook, can you?" I gave him a snarky, mocking grin. "I can, hmm!" He shouted. "Then you can cook, too. Right?" He looked defeated, and pouted. "Fine, my food sucks, so what?" I smiled, and replied. "That's all you had to say, dork. I'll cook; no problemo." He just smacked the back of my head and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'You can be such a bitch, hmm.' He walked out of the room, and shouted. "By the way, you bitch, you're on KP_**{3} **_duty from now on, yeah!" I knew he was right but I didn't hesitate to share my discontent. "Shit! Fuck you, asshole."

I stomped off to find my backpack in which I had to haul all of my school crap in. It was a black and dark blue checkerboard messenger bag. Slung it over my shoulder and checked my cell phone for the time. It was currently 8:45 am. _'Why didn't I think of that earlier?' _**'Because, your special like that, you geek.' **_'Shut up. I didn't ask.' _**'Actually you did.' **_'Well then, it was rhetorical.' _**'Sure, whatever.' **I cut off the mental link because I really didn't want to deal with Inner right now. I grabbed my ratty black high top converse and tied them on sloppily, but just so they wouldn't come undone later. I checked the mirror to make sure that I didn't miss anything that would jeopardize my identity. Let's see, hair? Awesome. Clothes? Check. Boobs properly wrapped? Awkward. Guy smell? Chocolate Axe is a go. Walk? Could use work, but is pretty believable. Attitude? I'm a tomboy anyways, so check. Voice? Eh, we should be okay. I don't have a really squeaky voce to begin with. That's a check. Name? Yagura Haruno. It's similar to my name so I would automatically respond to it, and it will not be confusing. Deidara? Is doing his hair and eyeliner. I inwardly lost it laughing. This is totally fucked. _'Can we wear eyeliner, too?' _**'That's a negative, sir. We're trying to not to get suspected of being a girl, okay? Better safe than sorry.' **_'Affirmative, sir.' _**'At ease, soldier.' **

We laughed inwardly, and relaxed a bit. There's no need to be so uptight because that could appear as suspicious, and it wouldn't help in the least. When Dei was ready, we exited the apartment with our backpacks, and took a look at my schedule. The school day was from 9:00 am to 5:00. Damn, that's like an hour and a half longer than out old school for sure. Maybe it won't be that bad. Then again, it's a boarding school and it won't be that easy.

My classes were set up as the following:

_9:00- 9:25 …. Homeroom (Nagato, Pein)_

_9:25- 9:30 ….Locker Break (#213)_

_[Locker combination will be given to you by your Homeroom teacher.] _

_9:30- 10:45 …. Economics (Ryou, Kakuzu) _

_10:45- 10:50 …. Locker Break _

_10:50- 12:05 …. Biology 1 (Seibu, Zetsu and Kiyohi, Orochimaru)_

_12:05- 12:10 …. Locker Break_

_12:10- 1:20 …. Elective A - Gym (Hoshigaki, Kisame and Yaguma, Hidan)_

_1:20- 2:05 …. Lunch _

_2:05- 3:20 …. Algebra 2 (Uchiha, Itachi)_

_3:20- 3:25 …. Locker Break_

_*3:25- 4:10 …. Elective B - Drama (Uchiha, Tobi)_

_*3:25- 4:10 …. Elective C - Art/Woodshop (Akasuna, Sasori)_

_[* Alternating Electives switch every other day.]_

_4:10- 4:45 …. Homeroom (Nagato, Pein) _

_4:45- 5:00 …. Final Locker Break_

"Well, we have different Homeroom, Economic, and Elective B teachers, but we have the same classes otherwise, so it won't be too horrible. Lunch is my favorite subject because the food is to die for. Not to mention, we can sit wherever we want. Well, being as it's about a 15 minute walk, and class starts, we should run, hmm. Right now, yeah."

I looked at him, and I couldn't tell he if was kidding about the running part or not. "Oh. Like now?" "Like now, dumbass, yeah." He turn on his heel and ran towards the elevator which was now fully functional. I couldn't believe he left me behind. That jackass! Grrrah! I ran after him and shoved my hand in the elevator door right before it shut, and it opened right away. He backed into the farthest corner of the elevator and put his backpack in front of him as a halfassed shield. I glared holes into his face and tackled him, and tried to punch him in the stomach. He grabbed my fist, turned me around so he would have better chances of keeping me still, and restrained my arms against my sides, while I yelled. "If you ditch me like that again, I will make your life hell!" He glared at me not believing that I actually had the nerve to try to punch him for trying to ditch me. "Yeah, well I told you to run, and were taking your sweet ass time getting out of there, so I left. I don't want to be late either, dumbass, yeah!"

Once I calmed down, he pushed me towards the other side and leaned against his side of the elevator. He looked at me annoyed and exasperated while I stuck my tongue out at him. "Real mature, yeah." "Shut up, jerk face." The doors opened and we made a mad dash to the school building and when we got there he pointed out my homeroom class before he outright sprinted to his, almost knocking some dude over. I rolled my eyes, and yelled a 'Thanks!' in his direction. I closed my eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath before opening the door to Homeroom. Hell, at least I was on time_, right?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review, sorry this was late, and give me feedback!<strong>_

_**By the way, Please read the following, this is crucial for you to read:**_

_**~The future chapters won't be as long as this chapter, which took forever to write, and I was tedious in writing the descriptions because this is just describing the apartment and explaining how Sakura was going to pull off looking like a guy, and that whole scenario. It was also to get a feel for Deidara and Sakura's relationship, and stuff. It's really just an easy friendship, and they're really close and they basically say and do whatever. It will be easier to read and write after this chapter, so you shouldn't fret about that. Of course Deidara is going to have skills other than just being an artist, but they include using his hands, so it should be well into his character. I thought about his hair and how awesome it is, and styling hair is basically an art with all of the styles and colors. I thought that it would make a nice, real world twist to make him talented in that regard . I just wanted to make this fic as realistic as possible, so I'm sorry if slightly changing Sakura's hair was bothersome. I will probably draw, color, and scan what I see her as appearing, and hopefully you'll like what you see. I have no clue as to when I'll get around to that though. She is still her and I promise that she won't seem out of character while this story progresses. Same with the other characters, just letting you know. Patience my grasshoppers, patience!**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Don't you all worry about Sakura not really meeting the others yet. This story progresses slowly, and it's just taking time, and is hopefully far from over. This is an AkaSaku harem fic. meaning eventual romance with EVERYONE in the Akatsuki. Not strictly a DeiSaku. I'm just making the relationships as believable and non-superficial as I can possibly can. Fear not, my lovelies. ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Oh, and I haven't watched the anime or read the manga for a while, but my friends keep me posted on the main events, so if Sakura's guy name 'Yagura' is a character in either, it is coincidental, and are in no way related. I did make up the last names for most of the 'Teachers', and I tried to not make them stupid and or unfitting.****J**

**~Enjoy my longest chapter ever (Over 7,000 words!), and please co****mment. Hell, I'll even take flames. ;)**

_**I love you all and want some love back,**_

_**~xAkatsukiEmoFlyx**_

* * *

><p>{1}~ "Why hasn't anyone tried this before, hmm?"<p>

{2}~ "What's so funny, yeah?"

{3}~ KP duty is short for Kitchen Patrol duty, and that means she has to clean the kitchen after she cooks or whatever.


	5. And Let the Games Begin

**Hey, guys, and Happy Belated Easter! Thanks for the support I've gotten, and I'm updating late again, SORRY. Talk to me! Tell me how to improve! Keep up the reviews! This is my longest chapter yet, over 10,000 words. Can you believe it? I specifically made sure to space my sentences out more! PLEASE enjoy!**

**Much love,**

**~xAkatsukiEmoFlyx**

* * *

><p><em>Here's a shout-out for my lovely reviewers from the previous chapter:<em>

_Black snake eyes (Whom I'm currently BETA-ing)_

_DestinyItachi_

_Kireicomplex_

_L.M.D.A.A._

_Cold Summer Rain_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Also, I'd like to say that I do not own Naruto, any songs, people, brands, or any other thing that has copyright privileges that don't belong to me and may make it into this fic. <strong>_

_**Thanks and enjoy! **_

_**Sakura x Akatsuki**_

_**Sakura's Boarding School Cliché**_

_**~Chapter 4~**_

* * *

><p>Today is Tuesday, October 11, at 8:57 am. Also known as, my first official day of boarding school, and I'm about to be late. Oh, goody. Well, at least my best buddy Deidara, is going to be late too. Thankfully, we still have a sliver of a chance to make our classes on time, but we've got to run. Literally. Well, once the elevator opens its doors anyways. Lets recap.<p>

_My classes were set up as the following:_

_9:00- 9:25 …. Homeroom (Nagato, Pein)_

_9:25- 9:30 ….Locker Break (#213)_

_[Locker combination will be given to you by your Homeroom teacher.] _

_9:30- 10:45 …. Economics (Ryou, Kakuzu) _

_10:45- 10:50 …. Locker Break _

_10:50- 12:05 …. Biology 1 (Seibu, Zetsu and Kiyohi, Orochimaru)_

_12:05- 12:10 …. Locker Break_

_12:10- 1:20 …. Elective A - Gym (Hoshigaki, Kisame and Yaguma, Hidan)_

_1:20- 2:05 …. Lunch _

_2:05- 3:20 …. Algebra 2 (Uchiha, Itachi)_

_3:20- 3:25 …. Locker Break_

_*3:25- 4:10 …. Elective B - Drama (Uchiha, Tobi)_

_*3:25- 4:10 …. Elective C - Art/Woodshop (Akasuna, Sasori)_

_[* Alternating Electives switch every other day.]_

_4:10- 4:45 …. Homeroom (Nagato, Pein) _

_4:45- 5:00 …. Final Locker Break_

_The elevator doors opened, so Deidara and I made a mad dash to the school building. When we got there, he pointed out my homeroom class before he outright sprinted to his, almost knocking some dude over. I rolled my eyes, and yelled a 'Thanks!' in his direction. I closed my eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath before opening the door to Homeroom. Hell, at least I was on time, _right_?_

_*Recap Over*_

* * *

><p>I opened the door, and noticed that I was one of the first ones there.<p>

'_How is that? Wh-What in the fuck was the point on getting here on time? Oh, how I wish I could maul someone for this.'_

I groaned in inwardly, wishing for sweet over-reactive revenge.

'**It's probably because most of the students are usually late and don't care, or somebody set all of the clocks back as a world wide prank, and accidentally forgot to set ours back.'**

'_Always with the sarcasm, huh?'_

'**Yeah, pretty much.'**

'_Hn. I'll go with the first reason.'_

'**You are absolutely no fun.'**

'_You can be enough fun for the both_ _of us, dude.'_

'**Will do, chicky.'**

I approached a guy sitting in the teacher's chair. He had ginger hair that was spiked in every plausible direction, and too many piercings to count. \ I personally thought that the various piercings suited him, and were pretty epic. Yes, I love piercings. I know many girls don't find them particularly charming, but then again, I'm not most girls. I'm just one of many, and to their standards I'm an oddball. I don't mind though, so it's no big deal.

Anyways, I noticed that the ginger was wearing a gold-painted nametag that was pinned to his shirt. It read 'Mr. Nagato' in black lettering. His clothes were a grey button up polo shirt, and some black skinny jeans. He was sitting at the large desk in front of the dry erase board looking over papers. So this is my teacher? He looks like he just graduated yesterday, but he had a vibe that said 'I rule you. Obey damnit because I demand respect.' He seems pretty serious, and all business, so that's a probable reason why the school thought he was qualified other than the fact that he looked quite intelligent.

I approached him, and cleared my throat to attempt, politely, to get his attention, so I could get my locker combination. He slightly inclined his head to indicate that he was listening, while still examining his paperwork.

"Uh, yeah. So, I'm the new student, and I've been told that you have my locker combination." I stared at him blankly, though not disrespectfully.

He looked up at me, and offered an _extremely_ small smile. His eyes were a light gray, and had darker gray rings throughout the irises. It was rare to see someone with those eyes, and frankly it was a remarkable trait. Really cool. As for the small smile, it was nearly undetectable, albeit polite. I've always had a knack of reading emotions and expressions. Even the most subtle ones. I could tell this guy was pretty decent, and wasn't really the stiff he appeared to be. I haven't even known him for twelve seconds, and I could already tell.

"Yagura Haruno, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Welcome to Homeroom. I'll be your Homeroom teacher this year; you may call me by 'Sir' or 'Mr. Nagato'. We should have no problems if you keep up being punctual, respectful, and keep up with your classes. I look forward to having a rule-abiding student this year." His smile got slightly more prominent, but was still barely noticeable. If that makes any sense what-so-ever. He handed me a small slip of blue paper with the numbers '12-45-36' on it.

"Thank you, uh, Mr. Nagato. So, does it matter where I sit, or may I sit wherever?"

"Wherever there's an available seat will be fine. If you have any other questions, do not hesitate to ask." He turned his attention back to his work, after I replied with an 'Okay'.

'**Hey, maybe this year won't suck as bad as we thought.'**

'_Well, so far so good.'_

'**Well, at least we don't have to introduce ourselves in front of that class.'**

'_At least we don't have to do that.'_

'**Well, I bet that eventually some jerk-wad of a teacher will make us.'**

'_Ugh, Inner, I really don't think we need to worry about that right now.'_

'**Tch. Whatever.'**

I sat down in an empty seat, near a large window, and put the blue slip of paper in a small zipper pocket of my black military Capri pants. Almost as soon as I sat down, the bell, signifying the beginning of class and official start of school, rang. Basically, the people that made it on time, which were just about seven guys total, eight including me, just sat there waiting for the other students to show up. About ten minutes later, the last guy showed up, and my teacher walked over to the board, and gave an announcement.

"Today we have a new student, so please welcome Yagura Haruno. Please come up to the board, and introduce yourself."

'_Jeez. Really? Fuck my life.'_

'**I told you. Did I not?'**

'_Yes, wise mental condition, you did.'_

I stood straight up, and made my way over to the board, mumbling obscenities under my breath. I Just stood there casually, and began my introduction with a bored look on my face. The class really looked like they had other things to do other than pretend to care about some new kid. So, we had the same amount of enthusiasm about my little speech.

"Eh, Ill keep this short. So, the name's Yagura Haruno. I don't put up with bull shit. I like music, and I can play drums, bass, guitar, and occasionally vocals. I also have a pet tarantula, and I room with Deidara Iwa. Uh, that's all?"

I sent the teacher a glance that said 'Can I sit down now?'. He nodded, and I slunk back to my seat, and plopped my backpack onto my desk, and set my head on it. Only then did I realize how tired I was. I had usually always tried to get ten hours of sleep every day because I'm weird like that. Today I had only gotten about five or six. I was so low on energy, it wasn't even funny.

Nagato passed out some papers with this week's events and handed me a syllabus. I'm a neat freak, so I put all of the papers into my homeroom folder, and put them back into my backpack immediately. The class was pretty uneventful, but I really didn't mind because I was too tired to complain. The bell rang, signaling the end of class.

I was one of the last ones to get out of my seat, and just as I was about to exit the room, Mr. Nagato called me over. I walked over to his desk, and he proceeded to go over the standard things about what I am required to do when getting to Homeroom from now on. Basically, all I had to do was take a look at the board to find out what items I needed for my other classes, and write them down so when I had locker break, I didn't have to take fifty million books to carry at once, and just take the required materials. Homeroom was also when we got notices for events and things of the like. At the end of the day we could even work on homework before the last locker break, and the end of the school day.

I offered him a 'Thank you.', and left the class. I looked for locker #213, and took the now crumpled piece of blue paper out of my pants pocket, and turned the full length locker's knob to the numbers scribbled onto the paper slip. The locker was pretty spacey, and they were all black. The lockers next to mine seemed to be vacant, though. I looked at my schedule, and put everything other than my Economics class materials in my locker, and made sure that I had my economics binder, textbook, and pencils. As soon as I was all set, I scuffled to my next class.

As I entered the class I noticed that maybe half of the class had arrived, and I sat down at the nearest empty seat. I looked around the classroom and noticed that the teacher wasn't there. I inwardly shrugged, and took out my binder, my textbook, and a blue pen. I flipped open my binder to a clean sheet of leaf paper, and looked at the board. It had directions on setting up a chart, and I copied it, and then set my arms on the desk, setting my head on top of them. I was aware of my surroundings, but was also halfway asleep. As I was about to fully drift off, I heard a deep voice make itself known.

"Alright, you cretins, take out a sheet of paper, and copy this chart on the board, so we can get started."

I ignored it since I had already done that, and set my chin back on my forearms, and just sat there. The sounds of groans, chairs scraping against the hardwood floors, shuffling of papers, and sharpening of pencils could be heard. My eyes were closed, but I was awake, and waiting for the next set of instructions, but then I noticed that the room seemed to be darker because the light that was allowed through my eyelids was dimmer. I heard the same deep voice clear his throat rather agitatedly, and it was much closer than it originally had been.

I looked up to see a guy that was slightly older than my Homeroom teacher. Possibly nineteen or twenty years of age. Although, his appearance was extremely different than Nagato. He had dark tanned skin, with stitches on nearly every inch of flesh that was exposed, and shaggy dark brown hair. He had almost neon green eyes, but the weirdest part of his eyes were the sclera, which were black. I've heard that some people tattooed their eyeballs, and all I had to say about that was, that shit had to hurt, and they were damn brave or freaking stupid to go through with that. Despite all of these odd **'sexy' **physical quirks, it worked for him. He wore a black wife-beater, with a white unbuttoned polo shirt over it with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, and grey jeans. He had a gold nametag with black lettering that read 'Mr. Ryou' pinned to his shirt.

'_Inner, to you, everyone with a dick is sexy to you.'_

'**That's not true! I have only commented on our roommate, and all of our teachers so far, the students aren't very attractive. Well, none that I've seen as of yet.'**

'_It's like I don't even need to say anything after that statement. You're a slore. A slut, and a whore combined.'_

'**Whores get paid.'**

'_Oh, trust me I'm paying right now, you stupid mental disorder.'_

'**I resent-'**

I broke the mental link, and cut her off not wanting to hear any of it. Mr. Ryou looked down at me with a glare.

"Why aren't you following directions, and doing what the others are? You're suppose to copy the diagram on the board. I do not tolerate any student who blows off his work, and sleeps in class. Get to it. Now."

I sat up and I guessed that my arms were covering my work, and it looked like I was shirking my class work, and sleeping instead.

"I'm sorry, sir. I already copied it when I got here, and since I hadn't gotten much sleep from yesterday due to packing, I thought it would be okay to rest a little. I didn't mean to appear incompetent, Mr. Ryou." I said with a professional, yet polite tone.

"My apologies. I didn't see your chart, and I saw you nodding off, and assumed that you were slacking. However, if you do fall asleep, and miss the material, I will not be so tolerant. You are the new student, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir. I'm Yagura Haruno, and I had just moved onto campus yesterday."

"Yes, well, welcome to Economics. I'll be your teacher this year. I don't hate you as much as I do my other students this year as of yet, so don't screw up."

"Uh. Yes, sir?"

He nodded and walked off, towards his desk. I let out a breath that I had been holding in, and relaxed. He was intimidating, and looked very analytical. I knew he was serious about not screwing up, so I really had to watch my back. My teachers were all business, and no nonsense so far. How in the hell am I going to pull this off?

I inwardly groaned, and then turned my attention to whatever lesson my teacher was droning on about. Today was going to be hell.

As class ended, I got out of there, gathered my stuff, and shoved it into my backpack, and went back to my locker to empty my bag of economics' class, and instead filled it with the materials needed for Biology.

I arrived in the classroom, and I was relieved that the atmosphere wasn't as serious, and heavy, as my others had been. I noticed that no one but me and two other guys were there. While they were both odd, they seemed like really cool people.

The first guy that I noticed had short spiky neon green hair. However, the hair was not what caught me off guard; it was his skin. His skin color was split halfway, down the middle, leaving his left side white, and his right side jet black. His eyes were a mysterious, glowing yellow. He wore a black T-shirt that said 'You say psycho like it's a bad thing…', and baggy black jeans with shiny chains hanging from the sides. He had a teacher's nametag that said 'Mr. Seibu'.

The other guy was just as odd, though in his own way. He had long sleek jet black hair, with pale skin, and eyeliner surrounding lime green eyes. He wore a white blank T-shirt and normal blue jeans which were shredded at the knee. He also had a nametag that read 'Mr. Kiyohi'.

They both looked odd, but they had a fun, and almost crazy atmosphere about them. Plus, their oddities made them quite attractive._**'We have such weird tast**_**e in guys.' **Inner and I thought in unison.

They were setting up some sort of equipment for each table which fit two students each. I just stood at the doorway so I wouldn't get in the way, and heard them discussing music, and I automatically tuned in. They were debating whether or not Metallica or Megadeth was better. There's no competition.

"Megadeth invented thrash metal, but Metallica perfected it." I said, matter of fact.

They looked up at me, and Mr. Seibu grinned and I noticed that he had sharp pointed teeth. Okay, that's badass. While Mr. Kiyohi was pondering my statement. I grinned back, and introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm the new student Yagura Haruno. I'm sorry to butt into your conversation like that, but I couldn't help it. I'm a metal fan." I stuck my right hand out and Mr. Kiyohi shook my hand, and Mr. Seibu followed suit.

"Hey, we're your Biology teachers. My name's Zetsu Seibu. **Good to know that the****re are other metal fans out there."**

'W_hoa, his voice changed.'_

'**Is he schizoid like us?'**

'_I guess so.'_

'_**Sweet!'**_

"Nice to meet you, sir." He smiled.

"My name's Orochimaru Kiyohi. Glad to meet another metal-head, but I disagree. Megadeth is _way_ better than Metallica."

"Nice to meet you too, sir, but I'm afraid we're going to have to agree to disagree on that one." I grinned again, and to which he did too.

"So, would you mind helping us set up?** The other students haven't arrived yet. Lazy bastards. **That's not nice. **I don't care. **At all? **No."**

_Whoa, déjà vu, Inner.'_

'**Seriously.'**

Mr. Kiyohi interjected, "You get used to that." I nodded.

"Uh. Sure, I'll help. What do you want me to do?"

"You want to get the **dead** frogs in the jars, and set them on **the tables, one jar each**?" Zetsu asked.

"We're dissecting frogs? Hell yeah! I did this last year. It was so much fun, but now I can't eat frozen fruit because of the formalin preservative smell. It's the stuff that helps them to not rot, right?" I said all in one breath.

Orochimaru laughed lightly, and said, "Yeah, that's right. It is kind of fun, but it's more fun watching the students faint or freak out because they have to dissect a frog."

Zetsu laughed and I smirked.

"Now, there's something we can agree on."

I grabbed the box of jars, in which the preserved, dead amphibians resided. I set a jar on each desk.

"There." I set the last jar on the last desk. "So, what now?"

"**Nothing, we're done here. We just have to wait for the late bastards that you have to graduate with."**

"Jeez, thanks Mr. Seibu," I said sarcastically. "So, where should I sit, or does it matter?"

"Nah. Sit wherever," interjected Mr. Kiyohi.

"Thanks," I responded.

I placed my backpack on the floor, and crossed my arms on the table and propped my head on them. I was about to nod off again, due to my lack of sleep when I saw a flash of blonde in the corner of my eye. Oh boy.

"Hey, yeah!" Damn. I was about to actually get some rest. Apparently, it's Dei's goal in life to make sure that I can't sleep, that is, if he has anything to say about it. I internally cried like a baby, and Inner sobbed, and nearly drowned in her tears. I cracked my probably bloodshot eyes open, and responded tersely, "Hi."

"Whoa, hmm. Hostile much?"

"Sorry, dude. Nothing personal, I'm just tired. Oh wait, you keep waking me up, so yeah, I guess it is personal. I'm a tad hostile indeed." I half-heartedly glared at him, and punched him in the arm. He punched me back, but I didn't respond. I just put my head down on my arms again. He sat next to me, and handed me a note once the bell rang. Class has officially began. Following the bell, I read the note.

'Sorry about that, yeah.'

'It's fine. I just need sleep, or I'm going to die. D:'

'Haha dramatic much, yeah?'

'No. -.-'

'C'mon, yeah. Lighten up. :P'

'Fine, but I get to dissect the frog.'

'You're such a freak, yeah.'

'Yeah, I know, but you realize that you're the one with mouths on your hands right?'

'Fine. You win, yeah. -.-'

'Winning ;P'

'You're not Charlie Sheen, dumbass, yeah.'

'You're a jerk.'

'I know, yeah. Hey the teachers are completely creepy, huh?'

'What do you mean? They seem fine to me.'

'Have you seen them? They're weirder than all hell! One is completely black and white, and is bipolar, and they both have creepy as shit eyes.'

'I don't have any problem with them. They seem cool. I can tell, and I think you're just caught up with they're appearances. Yeah, it's a bit unorthodox, but I think it's cool. If you don't remember, then I'll have to remind you that I'm bipolar, too. Like you are one to talk. Most people don't have a speech impediment, and say 'yeah' or 'hmm' all the time, and after every sentence, in case you haven't noticed.'

I felt bad about how Zetsu and Orochimaru kept getting creeped out looks, and how easily people shunned those who are different. It made me feel disgusted to be a human being to see jerks like that, when everyone has their own different quirks, no matter how subtle, and unnoticeable they may be. It left a bad taste on my mouth, and I was on edge again.

'Whatever, yeah. Shut the fuck up.'

I shoved the note in my pants pocket when Zetsu was starting to look suspicious. Orochimaru was instructing the class on how to prepare the frogs, and then how to dissect them. I already knew the procedure, so I opened the jar and took the frog out, after I put my goggles and gloves on. Everyone else had done so, too. I grabbed a hold of the frog carcass, and set it on the steel tray. I flipped the frog onto it's back, and used the specimen pins to pin its front and back legs to the tray. I grabbed the scalpel, and cut an 'I' shape onto it's torso, just deep enough to cut through the layer of skin. I peeled back the skin and continued the dissection. Some of the students cringed from the stench, and gagged a little once they had prepared their frogs, or watched their partners do it.*Cough* Deidara *Cough*. As I finished the dissection, was thoroughly engrossed in the experiment, and hadn't minded a bit. I kind of got over it the first time I dissected a frog. Deidara looked like he wanted to puke. I chuckled a little, and he glared at me.

"Do you want to dissect one?" He turned a little pale, and glared at me more. Mr. Seibu, and Mr. Kiyohi called each pair of lab partners up to give them a grade on how they did with the dissection, one by one.

"No, yeah." His face got slightly red because he was getting really annoyed with me, but I didn't really care.

"That was the most confusing answer. 'No, yeah.' What does that even mean? Yes or no?" I continued to tease him, and he got redder and redder.

"I'm going to kill you. I don't want to dissect any dead fucking frogs, yeah. You know I can't help talking like this, hmm."

"Awh, I was just kidding, man. Sheesh, and you tell me to lighten up. In fact I think your impediment is-." I didn't get to finish my sentence because the bell rang, telling that it was the end of Biology class. Dei got right up and briskly walked out of class with a pissed off and dejected look on his face. I sighed, starting to feel pretty bad about how I acted towards him earlier, and got up to follow him to let him know that I didn't mean anything by it, and finish what I was going to say, but Orochimaru called me over.

"Yes, sir?"

"I wanted to let you and Deidara know what your grade was on the dissection."

"Oh, well how'd we do?"

"Highest grade in the class, actually. **It was a 97%."**

"Nice. Well, thanks. I'll let him know." I offered a smile, and nearly sprinted out of the class to my locker. I couldn't see Dei anywhere, and decided to talk to him when we got to gym. I unloaded everything into my locker, and took my almost empty backpack that only held my items for Algebra, with me to the gym, which was located in a nearby building.

I entered the gym and saw that it was a huge basketball court with giant stair-like bleachers. I saw what I thought were my two teachers, and fortunately I was correct. Wait. I meant, unfortunately I was correct. Okay first of all, why are all of my teachers young, weird, and oddly sexy? I will never know.

The first one I noticed was tall. Like 6'10". Not only that; he was blue. Not like under the weather, emo kind of blue. But sky blue, the color. Upon further inspection, I noticed that his teeth were sharpened like Mr. Seibu's were, he had gills tattooed on his cheekbones, his hair was dark blue with gravity defying spikes, and his eyes were light gray, and he was wearing eyeliner. How in the hell did he pull _that_ off? Because let me tell you, he totally did. He was wearing black basketball shorts and a black wife-beater, on which was a nametag that read 'Mr. Hoshigaki'.

The next guy was tall too, but not as tall as some of my other teachers were. He had silver hair that was slicked back, but looked no older than twenty years old. He was albino from what I could tell. His eyes were purple with a tinge of pink. He had a silver Jashinist rosary, and wore white sweatpants. He didn't have a shirt, but he had his nametag pinned _into his skin, _in his pectoral muscle_. _Now, I was slightly familiar with the Jashinist beliefs due to it being in my culture/ history class I had last year, and knew that maiming themselves were daily rituals, and he probably didn't care. The nametag read 'Mr. Yaguma'.

'**Hot damn. Do you see their muscles?'**

'_Why yes; yes I do. Not bad. Not bad.'_

'**Not bad at all.'**

I walked over to them, and they looked up from the clipboards they were reading from and Mr. Hoshigaki walked towards me, and looked down at his clipboard briefly, before saying, "Are you the new guy?"

"Yeah, the name's Yagura Haruno, but you probably already knew that."

"Yeah, we fucking did. Shit, we were expecting more, and to be fucking frank, you don't look like much, seriously."

"He's got Tourettes. Don't mind his attitude, language, or whatever. Anyways, we've got to get you a uniform, so follow me. By the way, the name's Kisame Hoshigaki, and that's Hidan Yaguma."

"Nice to meet you both, I guess." Kisame laughed.

"We're not that bad. Well, I'm not. He's an asshole, though."

"I believe that." I chuckled as Kisame and I walked into the back room to retrieve my uniform. We heard Hidan yell from the gym.

"Fuck both of you bastards!"

"Is he always like this?"

"_Yes_." He groaned while stretching.

"I'm so sorry. That must suck." He grinned.

"You don't know the half of it. Any-who, I think these will fit you."

He handed me a pair of black sweatpants and a dark red T-shirt.

"They should." I nodded gratefully, and he pointed out the locker room. I changed clothes in a stall. I put my Van Halen shirt, and my pants in my backpack so I was clad in the dark red T-shirt , and Dei's boxers. Yes, you heard that right. He let me borrow his until we could go to Wal-Mart and get me the stuff I need, maybe later today or tomorrow. He knew that I had gym, and if I were wearing my regular underwear, it would raise some eyebrows. By the way, I think I would have cried if he wore briefs, but because there is a God somewhere or I'm just have really awesome luck, he does indeed wear boxers. I unfolded my sweatpants and pulled them on, and retied my black, high-top converse before exiting .

Speaking of Dei, I wondered if he was still mad, so I caught up with him after we both changed into our uniforms. As soon as I approached him, he glared at me like I had eaten the last Klondike bar on earth. Oh yeah, he was pissed. I gave him an apologetic look, and pulled him to the side.

"Okay, so I went too far with the last thing I said, and I'm sorry dude. I didn't mean anything by it. We can talk about this when we get back to the apartment if you want to. Are we cool?" I gave him an 'I'm really sorry, please don't stay mad at me, dude.' look. He didn't even move a muscle, so I turned to walk towards the main gym because they were locking the locker room in five minutes, so no one could go back in. Everyone had already left to find their place on the bleachers, and I was just about to step out of the locker room, but someone pulled me back by my arm, and made me spin around. I was face to face with Deidara. He looked at me with a dull anger in his eyes, and a sight frown on his face. He let go of my arm, and grabbed both of my shoulders. He pulled me towards him, and wrapped his arms around me. I swear for a split second he kissed my forehead. And as soon as he hugged me, he let go and walked out of the locker room. I could have sworn I heard him say "I can't stay mad at you, yeah."

For a moment I was frozen to the spot, and I shook my head to snap out of it. Then, I ran out of the locker room, and found myself a spot on the bleachers. I set my elbows on my knees, and set my chin on my knuckles, all bored-like. Kisame spoke up first.

"Alright, so for those of you who are new," He looked at me. "or have forgotten how this class works, I work on warm-ups, cardio, and stamina for this class. "

"As for me, I have to teach you fuckers martial arts, and muscle endurance." As Mr. Yaguma so kindly put it.

We followed Hoshigaki out of the gym, and onto the track field. He had us run seven, quarter mile laps, and then made us do stretches, so we wouldn't pull a muscle during the rest of class. When I ran, I wasn't the fastest but I could keep up, and Dei was ahead of me for most of the warm up, but my stamina was better than most, so I ended up being towards the front of the group, and Deidara finished fight behind me. During the stretching, I was probably more flexible, being a girl, but I didn't really stand out from most of the class, too much.

Hidan made us do push ups, and I knew that it would probably be a breeze do to the fact that I never did the girl push-ups because they weren't difficult enough. If my workouts weren't excruciatingly difficult, then I don't really get any results, and it won't even feel like I worked out. So, I have to always push myself to the breaking point so that I can barely move the next day. Mr. Yaguma was a crazy bastard, and had us do push-ups for three minutes straight, and let me tell you, it was not easy in the least. It doesn't sound like much, but you set a timer for that amount of time, and do push-ups through that whole time slot. I could do push-ups at a moderately quick pace, so I probably reached about sixty. We did some machine weights afterwards, and he announced that we were halfway through the boxing class unit, and we would actually be allowed to have the fighting matches now.

I was so spent after that was done, and I was going to be Jell-o in the morning. I was drenched in sweat, and then he brought us to this ring. It was a boxing ring, and I had a feeling that this would turn out to be fun. I loved a good fight, even if I lost. I was usually too proud to allow myself to lose, but I never really cared if I got hurt because my aunt was in the military as a medic in her earlier years, and taught me how to treat anything from a scrape to a gash, and a first degree burn to a third degree burn. I got a second wind from seeing that ring, and couldn't wait to kick some sorry guy's ass to hell and back.

He walked over to me while the other classmates were getting their boxing gear.

"Hey, you don't have to fucking fight, and make a pussy out of yourself because you haven't been here to practice this shit. You don't look like you'd make a decent fight anyways."

"On the contrary, I have been fighting since I was eleven, and not just boxing. I'll take on anyone here."

I responded clearly offended, and ready to prove myself.

"Alright, punk. Your in, and you can't fucking wimp out when it's your turn to fight."

I got my boxing wraps, and wrapped my hands, wrists, and the knuckles that we were going to be making contact with. We all got a pair of boxing gloves which were black with a red stripe up the side. Mr. Yaguma set everyone into pairs, and I was the odd one out, so I had to fight him. Bring it the fuck on, asshole. He looked me up and down in distaste. "This should be the quickest fight of my life. You're so fucking scrawny." I glared at him, and little did he know that his little jibes were only feeding my adrenalin and fueling my anger. I always fight better when I'm bat-shit pissed off. We were the last in line to fight, and I saw Deidara step into the ring, with some guy that had red hair and thick eyeliner, and he had a Japanese kanji tattoo to the left side of his forehead. I didn't really know what it stood for, but it didn't really matter at the moment.

As Hidan blew the whistle, and they stepped toward each other. I could tell this was going to be a good fight. They were both fast, although Deidara was the faster of the two, but the red head clearly had better defense.

They were throwing jabs, and sharp left hooks, while bobbing, and weaving on their feet to avoid contact from the other opponent. I was getting really pumped up for my fight just watching my fellow classmates' matches. They were pretty closely matched, and it was just a matter of who would last the longest. The redhead had received a blow right below his right eye, where he sported a slight laceration, and I could tell Dei jarred his wrist when he jabbed the guy in the jaw at a weird angle earlier. He also had gotten a nicely cut lip from one of the left hooks that 'red' sent his way.

In a split second, Dei looked surprised, and barely missed the uppercut, and weaved to the left, while sending his left glove into the red head's eye. Due to him moving his entire body to the left, _and_ putting all of that power behind his punch, he knocked out red, and ended the match. There was a chorus of cheers, and they were both escorted by Kisame to get ice and aspirin from the school clinic as soon as they got out of the ring.

Next up, was Mr. Yaguma against me. I checked my wraps, and tightened the gloves on my hands. After I stepped into the ring, I was handed my own mouth guard. Everyone had gotten their own, so that was fine by me. I put it in my mouth, and tested my weight on each foot, while shooting imaginary daggers into Hidan's head. This should be interesting.

He glared at me with the same intensity. The bell rang, and I took note that though he would probably be bringing more brutal punches due to his muscle mass, however, I was lighter on my feet, and would be able to react faster. Now, I'm not saying that my punches wouldn't be powerful in their own right, but I'm just saying his could clearly do more damage; no contest.

He came at me, and I weaved under his arm, and made contact with his torso, right where the sternum was. He looked a tad surprised that I landed a hit, though he had just barely stumbled, and held his ground. We bobbed and weaved as if it was an aggressive dance. I sidestepped an uppercut and moved right close to him and swung a right hook and it hit him directly in the nose. I heard a crunch, and there was a chorus of "Oooh's!" that rang throughout the gym. His head swung back ,and he let out a surprised grunt. I quickly jumped back in case he decided to use the momentum against me. Hs nose was bleeding heavily, and during my split second of being distracted by my small victory, he clipped my cheek with the side of his glove, and he used that momentum to swing his other arm around and caught me, smack in the center of my ribcage. I immediately choked on a mixture of air, and spit. I bit my tongue, and tasted blood.

As I sputtered, and spit out blood and excess spit, the class hissed and in unison. I gasped for breath as I moved backwards to get some distance between us, and when I finally caught my breath, I dove under his right jab, and used the momentum to give more power to my left hand, and his jaws smacked together as a result of my uppercut. He staggered, and fell to his butt, spitting out his own blood. A moment later of being dazed by my finishing hit, he got right back up, and grinned at me like this was an inside joke. He raised his arm as if to hit me, when I felt his hand grab onto my wrist, and lift it in the air. I won? My mouth gaped, and I felt like shit. But. I won.

The class was hollering loudly in excitement, and I exited the ring. I walked over to Mr. Hoshigaki, and he have me a huge grin, and gave me an icepack, and two aspirin.

"That was great, kid. You nearly got your ass handed to you, but you managed to knock Hidan onto his beforehand. It's pretty rare that we get a student that can do that, even if they're about his size, but never a kid that's barely half his size. Great job, Haruno."

I walked over to Dei, who was in shock, and I gave him a tired and lazy grin. "Holy shit, hmm! That was great!"

"Thanks, man. You weren't too bad yourself. So how bad's the damage? Do I look like shit?" He laughed.

"I'm not going to lie. You look like hell, yeah. You've got a bruised jaw, a split lip, blood all over your mouth, and you're hand looks swollen, hmm."

"Yeah, well you don't look any better! In fact, you've got all of that, _and _your nose is bleeding." He frowned a little, and punched my arm. I nudged his forearm with the back of my hand, and offered, "Hey, at least we don't look like the guys we fucked up."

"That's true, hmm." He grinned, and put his hands behind his head.

"Ugh, I feel like shit though."

"Yeah, hmm. I hear you." He grimaced.

"Hey, asshole!" I turned around knowing that it was Mr. Yaguma.

"Sir?" I asked confused, and slightly peeved.

"That was fucking surprising, and a motherfucking awesome fight." He held out his right hand, so I grabbed it and we shook hands. I was shocked to be honest.

"Yeah, it was a great fight. Uh, thanks, Teach." He grinned.

"No fucking problem. If you keep up that shit, you'll have no fucking problem passing this class."

My eyeballs almost popped out of my skull, and I heard Deidara choke, on the water he was drinking, behind me.

"Okay, will do." I grinned.

"Well, it's almost time for lunch, so I'm fucking out of here. Later, fuckers!"

I turned to Deidara who was pretty much drowning, so I slapped him on the back a few times until he could breathe again. He gave me a grateful, and exasperated look.

"Wow, yeah. I've never seen Hidan complement _anyone_. How'd you swing that, yeah?"

"I'm not sure, but speaking of lunch, I'm starving." My stomach gurgled in agreement, while the bell rung. We walked, *cough*ran*cough*, back into the locker room. I changed back into my clothes in the stall, all quick like, but I reeked of bad B.O., and Dei had the Chocolate Axe spray. So, I walked over to where he was and he was shirtless. He had bruises everywhere, and blood had dripped from his lip onto his chest. The bloody lip was due to the boxing match with that redhead. Damn, he looked beat to hell.

'**I believe the terminology you were looking for is sexy as hell, dear.'**

'_Ugh, you again?'_

'**Oh, of course. I was there throughout the entire fight, and you did well without me, girl. I'm proud, man.'**

'_Thanks Inner. Wait. Why didn't you help me? How is that even sexy? He looks like he was hit by a train!_**'**

'_**You need to learn to not depend on me as much, dude. I get tired as hell with all of the fights you start. Anyways, think about it. He's all sweaty, and has blood dripping down his masculine chest, and just handed someone their ass in a fight. That's fucking hot.'**_

'We just did that too, Inner. I doubt he thinks we look sexy. You're just a sick pervert.'

'**Maybe you haven't noticed, but he keeps glancing at us every chance he gets.**'

I automatically tuned Inner out, refusing to listen to anymore of her nonsense, and sat next to Dei. After he sprayed *marinated* himself with Axe, he threw me the can, and I doused myself with the stuff, too. I checked myself in the mirror, and saw that my lip was bleeding, too, and I had a scrape on my cheek, along with a bruise on my jaw, and blood running down the side of my mouth.

I grabbed some paper towel, and dabbed my lip with it, and handed some to Deidara, which he gladly took. We looked like we had a brawl with a pissed off grisly bear. I inwardly chuckled at that mental image, and we walked out of the locker room.

I swear, after we opened the door to the locker room and we exited, a cloud of deodorant spray plumed onto the hallway. Maybe I'm just exaggerating though.

We headed straight to lunch, and it was heaven. I almost skipped through the cafeteria. They had _everything_. The cafeteria was huge, almost as big as the entire gym building. The walls were painted a deep purple, while the flooring was a dark brown-ish black wood. It had a modern look to it, and was very tasteful, as was everything else on campus.

I grabbed a Monster energy drink, spicy tuna roll, and a volcano roll. Dei had grabbed a Monster, too, but he grabbed a cheeseburger, and fries, and drowned everything in ketchup. We sat at an empty table, and immediately shoveled the food into our faces.

"This is _so_ good." I managed to get out, after my rabid animal feeling was over.

"I told you, hmm." He said while stuffing twelve French fries into his mouth.

We didn't really say anything else through lunch because we were too busy wolfing down our meals. As soon as lunch was over, and we were both almost in tears after hearing that lunch was over, and we had to go to the next class which was Algebra. Math was one of my best subjects, so I didn't mind, but Dei was an entirely different story. According to him, the teacher was a total prick, too. We'll see.

We walked into the classroom, and sat down close to the back of the class room. Mr. Uchiha wasn't here though, so I turned to Deidara, who was to my left, and asked why he doesn't like him. He opened his mouth right as the teacher walked into the room. He immediately shut it, and leaned back in his chair, while giving me an 'I'll tell you later,' look.

I noticed that the teacher had black, onyx eyes with a tint of blue, and matching dark hair. His skin was pale, but slightly tanner than mine. He had to be related to the principal Madara Uchiha, because they had the same features, and more evidence of this, the same last name.

Mr. Uchiha had serious dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in years. He was gorgeous non-the-less, but had a somber, yet alert air about him, which was odd considering he only taught math. Perhaps he was just over-analytical, and that's why he taught math. He didn't seem like a jerk, or even remotely rude in the least. I almost felt bad for the guy, after hearing the impression Dei had of him. I noticed that all of the class appeared present, and moderately well behaved. This guy must be really strict considering that fact.

I noticed his attire consisted of a dark blue button up polo shirt, and black skinny jeans. He looked about the same age as Nagato. After looking at a piece of paper, and setting it on his desk, he walked over to me.

"You're the new student, Yaguma Haruno, correct?"

"Yes, sir. I am."

"Welcome to Algebra, I'll be your teacher this year. "

He offered a small smile, and I almost fell out of my chair after seeing it. It was small, but it looked so nice on him. Almost heartbreaking. Inner was stunned silent. Luckily, I didn't show any of this on the outside, and I muttered a polite thank you, while returning my own smallish smile. He nodded once, and walked up to the board. He wrote the page, and the numbers of the problems of the numbers he told the class to complete. The whole class period was dead silent, though Dei and had a silent conversation consisting of looks, and facial expressions that only we could be capable of. It went like this.

'What was that all about, yeah.'

'I don't know, this isn't normal for him?'

'Not really, hmm.'

'Maybe because I'm just the new kid, and I look like I was mauled by a rhinoceros?'

'Maybe, yeah.'

After class, Dei and I let out breaths that we had no idea we were holding in. We looked at each other oddly, and laughed when we reached the hall in which our lockers were. His locker was directly across from mine, and I put all or my crap in my locker, other than my Binder that I set up for my drama class, and my pencil case.

"Bye, dude!" I called over my shoulder to Deidara.

"Bye, yeah!" I grinned as I walked over to my next, and basically final, class. It was a ways away from my locker compared to my other classes. It wasn't a normal classroom, but t was bigger. It had no desks or anything, but it did have a stage. was one of the last to get in there. As soon as I entered, I saw a blur of black and neon orange. It glomped me, and even though I froze and didn't fall, I stumbled, and almost went deaf. My ears were ringing, and it was because the thing that glomped me yelled in my ear.

"You must be Yagura Haruno! Tobi is Tobi! Tobi is so glad you joined his class! Tobi hopes you love Drama because Tobi does!"

"_I c-can't freaking b-reathe! Get of-f please, s-ir!"_

"Tobi is so sorry, Haruno!"

He got off, and started bawling. Uh. This is my teacher? O-kay then? What the fuck? Drama class indeed. I deadpanned, and tried to get my teacher to stop crying while the entire class was staring at me.

'**Well now, this is awkward.'**

'_You think?'_

I awkwardly patted his back, and told him it was fine. He glomped me again, and stopped crying, I had to pry him off again. Let me tell you, it was the longest class of my life. Once my teacher quit attacking me, he went over how we were going to reenact the story 'The Tell-Tale Heart' by Edgar Allen Poe.

I noticed that he was wearing an Orange mask that was in the likeness of a lollypop, and had one eyehole on the right side. His visible eye was the same as Itachi's, and he had spikes at the top of his head that were more flashy then Madara's, but he had long straight hair like Itachi's toward the bottom. It was longer and much crazier than either of the former Uchihas. It was incredibly scene styled, and he sounded like he was hopped up on LSD or some other drug that makes you act crazy and hyper, and talked in third person.

His clothes were just as normal as my other teachers though. He wore a black button up polo with hair-breadth orange stripes down it with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and he wore torn, white skinny jeans. How in the hell was he able to glomp me in those? I pondered. His nametag read 'Mr. Uchiha', and I wondered how many fucking Uchihas were in this school. So far there was Madara, the principal, Itachi, my Algebra teacher, and now Tobi, my drama teacher. Joyness.

We read The Tell-Tale Heart during class, and he said that the auditions for the part would be held the next time class starts, and then the bell rang mercifully to let us know that class was over.

I headed over to Homeroom, exasperated, and couldn't wait to get back home. Home. Where was that now? Is it Aunt Tsunade's or at the apartment with Dei?

It doesn't freaking matter, for the next two years, home will be at the apartment whether I want it to be or not. It's not that I don't like it there, it's just that there is a ton that I've got to adapt to.

I entered the class room, and Mr. Nagato was sitting at his desk like he had his morning. I sat down in the chair I had this morning, and wrote the homework down from all of my classes so that when I went back to the final locker break, I would grab everything I needed to.

After the class had ended, and I walked to my locker, I saw Dei grab his stuff for homework. I muttered an exhausted 'hey', and stuffed my backpack with all of my binders, my math textbook, the Paperback copy of the works of Edgar Allan Poe, and my economics textbook, I slammed my locker shut, and followed Dei out of the school, and back to our apartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please read the following, this is crucial:<strong>_

_**~So, how was it? Sakura did pretty well for her first day, huh? Well, she isn't going to have any slip-ups right away because that really wouldn't be realistic or any different from other AkaSaku HS fics., now would it? No. Just see what happens, and I hope you won't be disappointed with my execution of future chapters, and Saku-circumstances.**_

_**~I've read other fan fiction's reviews, and noticed that some readers don't really approve of cuss word usage frequently. I'll try to keep it at a minimum, so that will improve. Although, to keep Hidan in character, there will be quite a bit of vulgar language coming from him. I'm sorry for that, but hey, I hope you will be understanding.**_

_**~Also, after I graduated from my public middle school, my parents wanted me to take high school cou**__**rses online, so I'm a sophomore in high school online. It's pretty cool actually, and has way more benefits than public school in my opinion. It's pretty expensive though. No joke. Well, because I haven't attended public high school, I apologize if this is not the standard school schedule or classes of an actual high school. I'd be ecstatic if you would give me pointers on that subject. So, This is just based on what I've gathered from my friends and other HS fics.**_

_**~I'm not perfect, so don't expect me to be. Although, I do try my best, so applaud me for at least that.**_

_**~As for the dissecting frog thing. It's true. I can't eat frozen fruit because of the preservative smell from dissecting frogs. Weird, huh?**_

_**~Oh, and I see that some of you might be shocked that Orochimaru isn't one of the bad guys in this story. I usually hate him, but I thought that if I made him a tad OOC, just a little, that he could be likeable. It's an alternate universe fic. anyways, so I've decided to not make him a pedo-creep. Kabuto will not make an appearance because I despise him. I'm not sure whether or not to put the rest of the Konoha Nine in my fic. either.**_

_**~Patience my grasshoppers, patience!**_

**~Don't you all worry about Sakura not really meeting the others yet. This story progresses slowly, and it's just taking time, and is hopefully far from over. This is an AkaSaku harem fic. meaning eventual romance with EVERYONE in the Akatsuki. Not strictly a DeiSaku. I'm just making the relationships as believable and non-superficial as I can possibly can. Fear not, my lovelies. ;)**

**~Oh, and I haven't watched the anime or read the manga for a while, but my friends keep me posted on the main events, so if Sakura's guy name 'Yagura' is a character in either, it is coincidental, and are in no way related. I did make up the last names for most of the 'Teachers', and I tried to not make them stupid or unfitting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment. Hell, I'll even take flames. ;)<strong>

_**I seriously worked on the spacing so it would be easier on the eyes. **_

_**I love you all and want some love back,**_

_**~xAkatsukiEmoFlyx**_


	6. Author's Heads up!

Hello, my dears!

If you haven't already noticed, I have rewritten Sakura's Boarding School Cliché.

I will no longer be updating this version, and have submitted the sixth chapter of it on "Sakura's Boarding School Cliché: Rewritten". (On my profile, like DUH! xD)

I revised all of the spacing, grammar, and wordage. (I'd recommend rereading it all, but if you don't want to, at least reread chapter 3 because I reintroduced Sakura's pet tarantula, Charlotte! I love writing about her. ;))

I'll likely get around to submitting chapter seven by the end of this week! Yayy~!

Please ReFave, ReAlert, and PLEASE REVIEW on as many chapters as you can possibly stand! (I want to reach more reviews on my revised version then on this version, kk?) ;P

*cough* Yes, I'm a review whore.*cough*

GUILTY AS CHARGED! xD

Seriously, sorry about any confusion, and please check out the latest chapter numero six!

I love you all, take care!

~xAkatsukiEmoFlyx


End file.
